


50 First Dates That Make One Fall in Love Again

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 這篇文的靈感來自 50 First Dates (台灣是翻成「我的失憶女友」)，是想探討當腦中的記憶不復存在，是否還有可能在同樣的情境愛上曾深愛過的人呢？這便是這樣一個不斷遺忘但又不斷被喚醒的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

 

重重迷濛圍裹中，似乎有個人望著自己，是誰？

好不容易抬起腳步走近，卻又如煙霧消失無蹤，看不真切。

厚實大掌的粗糙撫觸、帶著溫暖松香的留戀懷抱、凝黑與午夜藍......最後都漩入無垠濃闇靜默，只剩自己的真空。

 

 

================

 

 

不小的騷動隨著一抹黑袍飛揚的身姿自魔國會大廳擴散，畢竟英國魔法部安全部長 — 西瑟斯．斯卡曼德 — 可不是尋常會出現的訪客。但這位稀客並不是蒂娜・金妲驚訝的源頭，她目不轉睛望著的是跟隨西瑟斯身旁，帶著侷促腳步的那個孔雀藍身影。距離上次見到紐特已經過了一個多月，不知為何，紐特這次回英國去就像人間蒸發般渺無音訊，雖然東奔西跑對這位奇獸飼育學家如同家常便飯，但連封貓頭鷹郵件的影子都沒見著可說是前所未有，這可讓安全部的正氣師們整整經歷一個月低壓風暴，源頭無庸置疑來自他們的頂頭上司波西瓦．葛雷夫。

 

因此當蒂娜看到他步入魔國會的身影，一方面鬆口氣，一方面是滿肚子疑問已藏不住，現在的她只想趕快跟紐特說上幾句話、確認他好不好，因為對許久未見的好友付出關懷是理所當然。

 

「你終於回來了，你不知道我們有多擔心你，尤其是.....」趁隙鑽過幾位擋在面前的巫師同事，蒂娜衝著紐特顯露出真心的笑容，邊迫不及待地送出自己的關切。

 

「怎麼了嗎蒂娜？我們不是兩天前才見過？」雖然疑問堵在心口，但臉上還是漾出禮貌的笑容。

 

「........咦？」

 

「我先帶你去辦該辦的手續。」西瑟斯帶著木然的表情閃身，把紐特從蒂娜的視線隔開，撈起他的胳臂便消失無蹤。

 

蒂娜滿頭霧水，轉向背後那陣高跟鞋輕敲大理石地磚的聲響，映入眼簾的是神色慢慢染上悲傷的奎妮。

 

「這.....到底怎麼回事？」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

似曾相識的場景，但其中上演的並不是什麼愉快氛圍。

 

葛雷夫周身依然環繞著能讓魔國會上下皆鴉雀無聲的低氣壓，雙手交疊於沉木辦公桌的資料上，注視著對面不由自主縮起脖子、將皮箱拽緊胸前的那抹薑黃，灰綠眼瞳中的閃避不自在只帶給他無可名狀的焦慮。還沒開口，西瑟斯直接用冷然的公事公辦話語切開凝滯的空氣：

 

「即便沒有正式的入關申請程序，紐特．斯卡曼德的行為也完全合法，若有疑問可查詢你面前英國魔法部的公文。」

 

「我不認為英國魔法部安全部長有擔任一位已成年巫師的監護人兼發言人的必要。」

 

「這不是請求，他是我的弟弟，而我認為有必要。」

 

「他也是我的......」

 

「我也不認為美國魔國會安全部長有限制別國未犯罪巫師之人身自由的權力！」西瑟斯不由分說打斷葛雷夫，阻止其繼續發言的意圖顯而易見。

 

「你們不要這樣，西瑟斯，還有，呃.........葛雷夫.....部長....」面對兩人間的劍拔弩張，紐特忍不住出聲緩頰。

 

這句話讓葛雷夫胸中翻攪的疑惑與不解全顯露進眼神，紐特微偏著頭偷覷著葛雷夫，下意識動著唇瓣囁嚅著，但過一會又緊閉雙唇。

 

不對，紐特如此怯生生的拘謹，不論投射的眼神跟稱謂都瀰漫陌生的異樣感，究竟是怎麼回事？

 

兩人視線還沒交會幾秒，西瑟斯馬上將手撫上紐特的肩：

 

「我們走。」

 

「西瑟斯・斯卡曼德，能否借一步說話！」

 

紐特抬頭略顯擔心地望了望自己的哥哥，西瑟斯嘆口氣，拍拍肩示意紐特先到外面走廊等待。

 

隔音咒隨著沉重的關門聲一併施放，西瑟斯撇了眼葛雷夫舉著的手：

 

「把阿緹米斯支出去，而後在這間辦公室直接施術禁止我消影現影嗎？果然十足是你會做的事。」

「無論你想做什麼恐怕都是徒勞無功，波西瓦，你什麼都不明白.....」

 

「你若不說，我又怎能明白？今日若沒給我合理的解釋，很抱歉，恕我無法讓你們離開！」

「依紐特的反應觀察，很明顯他對什麼都不知情，甚至對他自己的狀況也是.....而你的反應完全顯示你是這房間中最知曉一切的人。紐特這整個月音訊全無究竟發生什麼事？為何對我充滿陌生感，甚至，似乎完全像沒有記憶一般？無論如何他可是.....我已經認定的伴侶，我認為我有知曉一切的權利！」

「我會開口詢問是因為對你還保有尊重與禮貌，請別迫使我運用強力破心術......」

 

「知道後，你又能怎麼樣呢？」

「你說得對，他不記得了，應該說，對你的大部分記憶都.......沒了。」西瑟斯咬咬牙，決定還是和盤托出。

 

「究竟怎麼回事？！」葛雷夫壓抑的聲音與其說藏著憤怒，不如說更多的是驚愕。

 

「那是意外.....阿緹米斯在英國追蹤大批走私的龍蛋時遇襲，頭部遭混合咒術攻擊而昏迷半個月。醒來後不知為何原因，他的記憶就停留在因為奇獸研究申請而偕同我再次來到美國，順道正式拜訪『真正的你』之後幾天。.........嚴格來說不是不記得你，而是，回到你們相戀前的狀態。所以，對他而言，你僅僅是個有數面之緣、還沒深入認識的人罷了。」

 

「他....完全.....不記得我跟他之間的一切？一點都沒有？」

 

「你覺得阿緹米斯沒努力過嗎？我沒有努力過嗎？」

「他剛甦醒時茫然無措，我好不容易花了整天用盡辦法讓他回憶起一切，結果只要他入睡後隔天醒來又是一片空白...有整整幾天我們都在重複同樣的事：想起、遺忘、想起、遺忘....因為他當時狀況非常不好、能喚起的記憶太過零散破碎，所以不但無法施術抽取回憶、儲思盆也完全派不上用場，就這樣持續到第十天，那天花了特別久.......在好不容易終於想起你後已快深夜，只見他突然發瘋似的、任何人勸他的聲音都聽不見，硬撐著被折磨到極限的精神跟身體，指揮紙筆拚命書寫....寫下記憶中關於你的一切，直到再也無法支撐、意識渙散倒在羊皮紙堆中為止，然後又陷入昏迷整整兩天.........」

 

西瑟斯的陳述像無數酷刑咒擊打著胸膛，葛雷夫愕然地瞪大眼，裡面盛滿無以名狀的心痛。

 

「之後，我就將那些羊皮紙全收起來，從此再也不在他面前嘗試或提起恢復記憶的事，讓時間就停在他記憶裡那天。畢竟，只能一直被綁在強迫自己回想所有記憶的迴圈，實在太過痛苦...日子總要過下去。不論是他的還是你的。」

「既然他最後的記憶是在美國，所以我還是把他帶來了。但我請求你別再嘗試想喚醒他的記憶，你根本不知道他逼自己拼湊記憶的舉動，在我看來根本是如同地獄般的折磨......放了他，讓他至少能夠過日子、讓他快快樂樂跟他的奇獸孩子們一起這樣過下去。就請當作我這個老朋友自私無比的請求吧。」

 

葛雷夫僵著身子，無邊的痛楚蔓延擴散，將自己吞沒。努力將思緒從疼痛中扯出，他啞著聲開口：

 

「我這輩子最不願意做的事就是讓他痛苦，但是可否......給我和他相處幾日的時間....就算他都不記得這段感情也沒關係，請讓我至少有機會再待在他身邊，我真的.....非常想念他.....」

「我從未向你請求過任何通融，只有這次，我懇切的拜託你。」

 

「那只會讓你們都覺得更辛苦、更不捨罷了，何必多此一舉？」

 

「至少在他的記憶裡，我不是不存在，而他也還記得自己有回來找過我，那難道不代表任何意義？」葛雷夫對著西瑟斯淒然苦笑。

 

西瑟斯理智上應該拒絕，但他知道他這個弟弟就算只剩下殘缺的記憶，也並非意味對葛雷夫的感覺絲毫不剩。

紐特頸上始終戴著葛雷夫最初送他的鍊墜，而西瑟斯更心痛地發現，雖然紐特從沒過問這鍊墜的來由，但總會無意識撫著它，邊陷入像做夢般的迷惘神情，而最後，他的白日夢總會收在嘴角的淺淺一笑裡。

 

雖說船過水無痕，但在那刻激起的漣漪也是真實存在、無法抹滅。

他真的不記得嗎？或許只在他每夜入睡的夢境裡，他跟葛雷夫還幸福的在一起。

情感上，他終歸無法將紐特不時浮現的空虛落寞視若無物，再怎麼鐵石心腸也沒辦法；也或許，會將紐特帶到葛雷夫面前，不是為了結束一切，而是因為自己還懷抱最後一絲希望吧？

 

西瑟斯嘆口氣，掏出魔杖念了串咒語，一大綑羊皮紙靜靜落在葛雷夫面前。

 

「這是他拼盡全力寫下所有關於你們的記憶，就交給你保管吧。」

「你果然不會輕言放棄，而我果然，也還是狠不下心；我們住在魔國會附近的旅館，明天我會編個理由讓阿緹米斯來找你。請記住，如果他的狀況不好，我會知道，而且會馬上把他帶回英國。」

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

翻著羊皮紙，原本記憶中紐特溫雅凝鍊的雋永文筆早消失無蹤，只剩下斷斷續續、雜亂零散的草寫殘篇，執筆之人像拿著刀子想狠狠、深深將記憶鑄刻進骨髓、融注進血液的流動；但其中紀錄的，卻是那些最甜蜜的細膩，那些葛雷夫不見得記得、覺得芝麻綠豆的小事，紐特竟然通通記著、放在自己最柔軟的心底小心翼翼孵著、藏著、保護著：

 

 

_也不知哪來的勇氣，我就這樣提著皮箱跟孩子們去敲波西的門，心想反正大不了就是被拒絕，可以直接斷了不該有的念頭回去英國......結果波西竟然就這樣讓我留下來，我覺得好像在作夢...._

 

_今天玻璃獸又頑皮地「借用」路上撿到的墜子，波西跟我花好多時間跟他周旋.....最後波西又把領針抵押給他把墜子「贖」回來.....這樣不行啊，波西已經賠了一個懷錶兩袋卓鍋一只領針八個袖扣...._

 

_波西知道我喜歡雅各的麵包，所以每天都特意跑去買了帶給我，還硬跟我說他只是路過....也好，因為這樣他就不會一直加班加到自己也忘記吃飯。還有波西根本烹飪專家，做什麼都很好吃，我都要懷疑他是不是都背著我偷偷鑽研烹飪......不過這有個缺點就是，我變胖了...._

 

_波西竟然願意跟我去動物園，而且會一直想辦法回應我的討論，就算那些跟他的專業一點關係都沒有，真不知道他到底哪裡擠出來的時間閱讀這些知識，他.....該不會把我的筆記跟草稿全翻過一遍了吧...._

 

_波西今天送我新買的茶，大概看我待在美國會想念英國茶，還特地託人買來我在英國最愛的牌子，說實話我只是習慣這牌子而已，就算完全沒聽過的牌子我也都願意試試看....但波西還是想辦法買給我一模一樣的....._

 

_我發現波西都故意不用魔法，自己動手幫我做事，坦白說我真覺得自己被寵壞了......但是，看他泡茶、烹飪、整理孩子們的巢穴時真的是種享受，非常地吸引人.....我也可以感覺到孩子們都喜歡他...._

 

_我鼓起勇氣穿上自己想要的禮服，跟波西參加舞會，雖然舞會上有些小風波，不過大致上一切順利，後來我們的關係也更進一步了...................總之感覺真的非常好，波西真的.....非常溫柔...._

 

_波西跟我告白，說他這輩子的伴侶只會是我.......我好高興！為什麼他老說自己這裡不好那裡不好、嚴肅不浪漫缺點一堆之類的，我覺得他根本是梅林賜給我最美好的禮物，跟他比起來我才該是沒自信的那個！_

 

 

_.......能遇到波西是我一輩子的幸運，我不能忘記.......我不想忘記.......不要......._

 

 

紐特把他與葛雷夫有所交集的那部分靈魂，毫無保留、嘔心瀝血地傾注到這些字句。粗略凌亂的破碎語句，在葛雷夫眼裡卻是一頁頁填滿紐特真摯澄澈心思的告白信。

想到紐特努力打撈出這些過往殘片當成救命繩索，獨自面對記憶斷層引出的滿園空白荒蕪，每讀一句引致的心痛都讓葛雷夫難以呼吸。最後翻到半張邊緣帶著裂痕、充滿皺褶的紙頁，看來應該是硬從攢緊的手中搶出來的，字跡比所有記事都潦草紊亂到幾乎無法判讀，但葛雷夫完全看懂了：

 

 

_波西     我    愛你       好愛    好愛 你_

 

 

北美最強正氣師的意志卓絕超群，就算黑魔王殘酷的羞辱折磨也無法逼出半句討饒。

但這寥寥數字，卻將葛雷夫殘存的意志力徹底擊碎、讓這些日子積累的努力自持土崩瓦解；他聽到自己痛徹心肺的嘶吼、好似有什麼同時被活生生剜出胸膛、劈砍得體無完膚，只能無力跪倒，將嘶啞的呼嚎掩埋進那捆被顫抖的手緊抱、沒有溫度的羊皮紙堆中。

 

破碎的心會變成眼淚，但被哀傷掏空的心卻連半滴淚都擠不出。

 

 

 

================

 

 

 

從踏進魔國會那刻，紐特就覺得心跳不由自主加速，隱隱有種期待在鼓動，但總在快要想起什麼前就像演奏被指揮硬拉上休止符般嘎然而止。他禁不住思考著，如果真被施遺忘咒，感覺應該跟他腦子某處的混沌相去不遠。

他總覺得奇怪，遇到葛雷夫部長就好像有什麼卡著一直想說，但又半點都想不起來.....為什麼，看著他會有一種想開口辯解的慾望，而自己根本什麼都還沒做。

 

不過，話雖如此，也不想在今天這種狀況。

 

「葛雷夫部長.....我沒有違反規定的意思。當然.....他也沒有.....那是他的習性，追隨自己的習性並沒有錯。」緊握皮箱的手微微沁著汗，眼角餘光只敢透過耷拉的瀏海偷覷葛雷夫微挑的眉，這無疑比跟爆角獸對峙還緊張百倍。

 

「嗯哼。」

 

西瑟斯只不過是請他跑腿到魔國會遞交資料給葛雷夫，但沒想到這趟原本簡單的任務現在竟轉變至如此尷尬的處境：葛雷夫懷裡正抱著一團拚命扭動、黑乎乎的暖絨生物，正努力扒抓著葛雷夫的背心內領想往上移動，好似頸邊鑲嵌綠寶石的蠍子是非得到不可的豐盛賞賜。葛雷夫嘆著氣，邊說著真拿你沒辦法，邊把一邊領針取下，交到玻璃獸揮舞躁動的小爪子裡。

 

「你這小搗蛋！媽咪不是說過不可以嗎！」雖然對葛雷夫的反應略顯驚訝，還是邊用眼神譴責著玻璃獸，當然這種有跟沒有一樣的威嚇對玻璃獸完全無效就是了。

 

「你有別的方法讓他放棄嗎？」因為紐特微彎著腰平視葛雷夫胸前的玻璃獸，這讓葛雷夫無可避免的只能低頭瞪視那無比熟悉的柔軟薑黃，兩人距離縮短到他幾乎可以感受紐特身上因緊張輻射出的溫度。

 

也或許是，他太想他，以至於身上所有能感受紐特的感官都在貪婪的汲取、渴望著他。

 

「說實話.....還真沒有......我都引開他的注意後才去他的巢穴找....」奇怪，明明是玻璃獸闖禍，自己在臉紅什麼。而且素來怕生的自己竟然敢靠一個認識不久的人如此近.......雖然他的本意只是想跟玻璃獸說話而已。

 

「那也暫且只能如此，沒關係，同樣的領針我還有幾對，不礙事。」比預想還溫和的語氣從頭頂傳出，紐特不知道是不是錯覺，他可以感受到葛雷夫的氣息拂過頭頂，那讓他耳根發熱，只能快速後退拉開點距離、將頭抬起觀察葛雷夫接下來的反應。

 

葛雷夫很快收斂起沈浸在苦澀的心神，望著懷中玻璃獸如獲至寶的哼著氣、邊把領針猛塞進腹部內袋，似有若無的笑容自然浮現在嘴角。

原來葛雷夫部長笑起來如此有溫度，紐特完全沒意識到自己竟然看著看著也勾起微笑。

 

「傳聞都說葛雷夫部長冷酷，但我覺得.....事實並非如此。」在內心打轉的想法直接脫口而出。

 

「部長兩字就免了，你可以跟西瑟斯一樣叫我葛雷夫就行。」

「......你剛剛說的什麼傳聞，我倒有興趣聽聽。」

 

「你竟然會想聽關於自己的八卦？.......這可真是出乎我意料....不然，為了表達我的歉意，讓我請你去吃一間我覺得非常好吃的麵包可以嗎？」

 

「當然，我很樂意。」葛雷夫竭力抑制敲擊著自己幾乎發痛的心跳，多麼希望今天不要結束，而他並不知道紐特心裡也同樣如此期待著。

 

其實，紐特開始在意他的時間，遠比他跟西瑟斯所想的還早。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

西瑟斯告訴他，葛雷夫想親自為他之前所造成的傷害正式表達歉意，雖然紐特覺得根本沒有致歉的必要，但騷動著的期待感卻驅使他不由自主點頭答應。而現在那個一身黑長大衣、午夜藍圍巾，明明沒見過幾面卻帶著無以言喻熟悉感的男人，在暮色籠罩下正站在他面前。

 

「呃，葛雷夫部長你好.....百忙中還讓你特地過來真是不好意思.....西瑟斯說你要為了之前的事跟我道歉....根本不是你的錯，所以完全不需要為自己沒做的事感到抱歉的。」下意識還是躲避葛雷夫的注視，因為怕他看透自己所懷抱的真實 — 渴望與期待。

果然，從紐特的反應來看，他完全不記得昨天曾去過魔國會、跟自己把領針送給玻璃獸的事。

 

「如果我說，那只是藉口呢？」盡量掩飾著自己語氣中夾藏的失望。

 

「咦？」

 

邊說紐特手上便多個還冒著熱氣的紙袋，裡面是雅各特製的果醬丹麥奶油麵包跟果乾司康。

 

「葛雷夫部長怎麼....知道我喜歡吃這家的麵包？而且是這個口味？」甜甜的香氣提醒著他跳過一餐沒吃的事實。

 

「我什麼.....都知道。快趁熱吃，涼了味道會打折扣，雅各有特別叮囑過。」他怎麼可能不知道他的喜好？複雜的眼神一閃而逝。

 

「原來部長也知道雅各嗎？看來......他的麵包店真的越來越有名氣了。」

 

覺得不好意思一方面是因為被盯著，一方面也是因為自己肚子正不爭氣地咕嚕響，紐特帶著微紅的耳根，邊嘀咕邊掏出麵包慢慢咬下。

 

「......很好吃。」細緻的奶油香與似有若無的蒸氣將滿足薰上唇角，紐特微微將紙袋抱緊，這是他羞赧下不自覺會有的小動作，而葛雷夫早算不清自己已經看過多少次。

 

他真的好想觸碰他。

 

不動聲色、無比自然地掏出手帕輕拂過紐特沾著果醬的唇角，還依戀地偷偷多蹭了下。

竟然沒躲開....這代表是好事吧？葛雷夫暗想著，殊不知那一下碰觸已經足夠挑起紐特心跳的頻率。

 

「如果可以的話，我知道附近有間茶館，介意陪我喝杯茶嗎。」將剛浸潤過紐特氣息的手帕像寶物般收回內袋，忍住將面前的人擁入懷中的衝動，小心翼翼提出邀請。

 

「我不知道部長也喜歡喝茶。」驚喜的光彩在灰綠中隱隱折射閃動。

 

「稱呼時請不用加部長兩字，這會讓我覺得自己下班後還得工作......雖然我也真是個工作狂沒錯。」伴著一絲揶揄的語氣，葛雷夫用略顯誇張的幅度皺了皺眉。

 

紐特忍不住笑了出來，葛雷夫看著只覺得心底一陣酸楚。還能看到這個讓自己朝思暮想、眼角唇角彎彎的弧度真是太好了。他能不能奢求更多呢？

 

「那個........傳聞都說你嚴肅正經，但我覺得......事實並非如此。」紐特沒想到自己竟然也有能跟葛雷夫用如此輕鬆語氣交談的一天。

 

「哦？有哪些傳聞，願聞其詳。」不管紐特跟他說什麼都好，聊到多晚他都沒問題的。

 

「咦？你會想聽？.....好，交換條件是，喏，你也得吃個麵包。你一定還沒吃晚餐吧？我們......一起吃？」

 

「我的榮幸。」葛雷夫多麼希望今天不要結束，而他不知道紐特心裡也同樣如此期待著。

 

這次紐特心中還多了更多興奮企盼。雖然腦子遺忘了，但身體依然會對那些怦然心動的時刻有所共鳴，而這些時刻開始的遠比葛雷夫跟西瑟斯所想早得多。

 

一直到入睡前，紐特滿心回味的都是他在啃麵包與喝茶時，偷偷觀察葛雷夫下擷取到、投射向他的溫柔視線。

終於有機會再多接近葛雷夫一點點，雖然時間不算長，但紐特依然在心底暗暗感謝著帕拉瑟。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

第三天一大早，西瑟斯對紐特提出已經用第三次、為什麼事情辦完還要留在美國的理由 — 自己必須去跟皮奎里開會 — 之後直接消影離開，沒過多久，紐特就聽到房門傳來敲擊聲。

 

「.....葛雷夫部長？你怎麼來了？」

 

「那你要去問西瑟斯，那位老愛自稱我『一生一世好友』的人因為怕自己寶貝弟弟感到無聊，託我今日得特地充當導遊。」帶著畫出完美弧度的微笑解釋。

 

「西瑟斯那傢伙真是的......」

 

「怎麼？不歡迎我？或是我讓你不自在？」

 

「不！怎麼會！我只是.........覺得不應該這樣麻煩你....」違心之論，其實開門那刻心裡是高興的，而這心情連自己都不知來由為何。

 

「不會就好，今天想去哪？」反射動作就想去撈紐特的手牽住，突然思忖到此舉太過親密，怕嚇到他而打消念頭。

 

「那....可以跟我去一個地方嗎？一直沒機會好好參觀.....」

 

「我很樂意。」葛雷夫不用猜就知道他的奇獸飼育家心所嚮往的去處。

 

動物園在上次奇獸闖蕩紐約的騷動後已經恢復原狀，紐特終於逮到機會能仔細觀察動物園的環境，骨子裡的飼育學者個性毫不保留地顯露 — 不只每個區域都流連很久，還拿出紙筆仔細記錄、甚至不自覺就跟葛雷夫討論起來，葛雷夫則是帶著無比依戀的心緒，回味著紐特認真沈浸於自己專長的一舉一動。直到過了大半天紐特才突然認知到自己討論的話題跟對方的專業完全扯不上邊，猛然煞住腳步，帶著滿臉愧疚轉身，面對亦步亦趨跟在身後的葛雷夫：

 

「對....對不起，只顧自說自話，很抱歉都聊些讓你沒興趣的話題.....你一定覺得我很無趣....」奇怪，基本上他從不介意別人怎麼看他，但今天自己為什麼會對面前這人的反應如此在意？

 

「不會，而且你剛剛所提的疑問我都有所回應，若是覺得無聊我又怎會回覆你呢？」事實上，葛雷夫跟紐特的這些討論在過去早進行過無數次，葛雷夫不需細想就幾乎都能搭上紐特的話題，並且搭得天衣無縫。

 

「呃......傳聞都說你不好相處，但我覺得......事實並非如此。」紐特搔搔自己微偏的頭，好像光說出自己聽到的傳聞就是一種冒犯般小心翼翼。

 

「喔？那些傳聞我倒想聽聽。不如這樣，我們邊吃邊聊吧，畢竟過了中午你也該....噢，是我餓了，附近剛好有熱狗攤，你不介意試試美國的街頭食物吧？」不拿自己當藉口，這個研究狂是不會乖乖吃飯的。

 

「讓你餓肚子陪我真不好意思.....好啊！我想試！而且......為了補償就讓我請你吧！」

 

「那我就不客氣了。」葛雷夫覺得他可以這樣逛一輩子沒問題，只要能在他身邊都好。

 

紐特不敢相信自己竟然能占用葛雷夫整天的時間，而且還能說上如此多話，他覺得今天絕對是他的幸運日。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

紐特覺得今天孩子們躁動得很奇怪，玻璃獸就不說了，依然是隨時隨地找機會溜出皮箱，但連平時舉止沈穩冷靜的道高都跑出箱子不見蹤影，而且回來時還抓著一個不該出現的人 — 魔國會安全部長波西瓦・葛雷夫 — 的大衣衣角，就像是故意要把他帶到紐特面前一樣。

 

紐特在抓起拚命掙扎的玻璃獸那刻就感覺到有人走近，轉頭就撞見被道高拉著的葛雷夫，接著像被施靜止咒般凍住三秒。

 

「深呼吸。」直到帶著磁性的聲音響起，才像終於反應過來般吸了一口氣。

 

「…...葛雷夫....部長.....」然後記起了吞嚥的動作，接著喉頭險些嗆到地咕嚕好大一聲。

 

「主席請我在你留美期間擔任你的監管者.....不過請放心，我不會限制你跟你孩子們的行動，主席的意思不過是，若再發生縱放奇獸事件，我要負全責而已。嗯，我出現於此只是要來傳達這件事，請不要有任何壓力。」盡量用波瀾不驚的語調陳述完這段話，順便欣賞紐特一副好似整皮箱孩子都跑出去逛大街的驚愕模樣。

 

「主席怎麼可以要你負責這件事，這並不合理！你上次就已經為魁登斯的事件停職且接受過調查了....更何況你還......」頓住，「被監禁」這三字不知為何就是說不出口，同時一陣熟悉又陌生的難過咬上心頭。

 

「你這是在為我抱不平嗎？」葛雷夫的語尾染上一抹愉悅。紐特這麼說就意味著他打從心底關心他、他並非對他毫無感覺。

 

「不合理的事本來就該被反駁！」灰綠中閃耀著本性中據理力爭的倔強，似乎下一秒直接現影到魔國會主席辦公室大肆抗議也不令人感到意外。

 

「等等，所以你對自己管理孩子們的能力就這麼沒自信？」葛雷夫微微前傾，扶著紐特的臂膀將他激動到忘記扳直的身子帶起、站正。

 

「這跟那是兩回事！請讓我跟你一起去請主席收回成命，葛雷夫部長從頭到尾沒有做錯任何事，不需要被這種不合理的命令束縛住！」不知為何，自己就是不想讓葛雷夫部長承擔不必要的委屈待遇。

 

「我會捨不得」這幾字差點衝口而出，但紐特突然警覺自己在這時候冒出這句沒頭沒尾的話，只會讓面前的人覺得莫名其妙，甚至可能把對方嚇跑也說不定，所以即時煞住。

 

還有，葛雷夫部長扶著他的手似乎在輕輕顫抖，這應該.....是錯覺吧？不過，他並不介意多感受幾秒葛雷夫的觸碰。

 

「沒有關係，因為我十分樂意。」樂意承接一切關於他的責任，而且是一輩子。

 

「可是....」

 

「還有，請叫我葛雷夫。」

「把孩子們顧好不就行了？不介意用世上唯一奇獸飼育學家的名聲做擔保吧？.......還有，我覺得你把他抱太緊了，不妨放開讓他去晃晃，有我在，他不會跑太遠的。」指了指在紐特懷裡又蹭又撓又蹬腿的玻璃獸，而他正目不轉睛盯著葛雷夫...的領針。

 

玻璃獸對這個黑黑的人可是記得一清二楚，只要有他在，那晚就能做個在金光閃閃中打滾的美夢。

他能不能天天都來呢？不只他很高興，媽咪心裡也很高興，這件事可逃不過他跟道高的眼睛。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

「這個，因為今天店裡忙到抽不出身，請你幫我送到葛雷夫那邊去吧。」雅各拿出一大袋牛皮紙包好的麵包，沈甸甸地交到紐特手上。

 

「等等，還有這個。」奎妮從店面後方廚房走出，拎出個藤編野餐籃，打開後直接把那一大袋麵包也收進去，一邊叮嚀著：

 

「裡面空間雖然比不上你的皮箱，但塞個一桌菜是很夠的，裡面有金妲家族家傳的香料烤雞、紅酒燉肉、還有威靈頓牛排，就麻煩你一起拿去囉。喔還有，我施的保溫咒時限大約是一小時，在那之前送去都可以的，不急不急。」帶著燦爛的笑容解說。

 

「葛雷夫部長，平時都......吃這麼多嗎？」看著奎妮耳提面命，紐特完全抑制不住自己的目瞪口呆。

 

「他今晚要招待客人，怕來不及準備周全就託我幫他做啦！」

 

「…….他今天是約我去他家吃飯沒錯。」但這量也太多，應該可以餵飽五個人沒問題。

 

「那就對啦，所以我請你幫我送去啊，不是正好嗎？」

 

雖然覺得哪裡有些奇怪，但紐特只歪頭想了下，就乖乖拎起籃子跟皮箱推門而去。

 

「這樣應該可以吧？」雅各邊整理麵包架，邊看向奎妮。

 

「他們會有頓愉快的晚餐的，因為.....紐特可是很期待喔。」奎妮的視線追隨著消失在櫥窗外的紐特，轉過頭對雅各俏皮地眨眨眼。

 

＊＊＊

 

「我.......是不是來早了？」開門就看到圍著圍裙的葛雷夫，紐特帶著侷促的問句馬上響起。

 

「不會，稍待就可以開飯了。」無比自然地接起紐特手裡的籐籃，好像這動作每天都會重複一般。

 

一踏進門廊，嗅覺就捕捉到充斥整個空間的甜美香氣。

 

「藍莓果醬！」灰綠裡瞬間點燃起驚喜。

 

「是。我做得差不多，剛好缺個人替我試味道，不介意幫我這個忙吧？」

 

「好！」回答得毫不遲疑。紐特的最愛之一就是藍莓果醬，每次吃到塗滿果醬跟凝脂奶油的司康就會覺得無比幸福。

 

看著葛雷夫專注的攪拌爐火上的鍋具，紫紅的晶瑩伴著甜香的蒸氣在鍋中滾沸著微小的、如夢幻般的泡泡，紐特覺得自己的心跳正一下下在胸膛中鼓譟，不知道到底是因為鍋中誘人的美味，還是面前專注無比在觀察食材變化的人。

 

性感，竟然是他腦裡浮現的唯一詞彙，而這讓一抹潮紅飛上臉頰。

 

自己究竟在胡思亂想什麼？根據西瑟斯的傳話，這不過是頓表示友好的賠罪晚餐，但現在的紐特卻有種撥開一個慣常嚴肅之人的外表、偷窺到其生活隱私的錯覺。

 

「試試看。」沾著果醬的木勺湊了過來，紐特帶著發熱的耳根，乖乖吞嚥著溫熱的甜美。

 

「好.....好吃！」濃縮的莓果香與融合微酸的蜜香，轉為頰上歡欣跳躍的雀斑與眼角的愉悅滿足。

 

「我不知道葛雷夫部長手藝這麼好！而且還是親手而不是用魔法，這....太讓人佩服了。」雖然從不覺得自己擅於言詞，但遇到好事就該好好表達自心底發出的真誠讚美，這是理所當然之事。

 

「請叫我葛雷夫。在家裡被叫部長會讓我覺得自己在加班。」

「嗯，我喜歡親手做。」為了自己在乎的人而做。

 

晚餐後紐特除了飽脹的肚子外，還帶著一罐手工果醬回家。

 

隔天紐特在早餐桌上吃了一口就猛追問西瑟斯這果醬是哪裡買的，西瑟斯只能一邊顧左右而言他說是農夫市集買來的不知名產品、一邊暗自埋怨葛雷夫沒事那麼會烹飪幹嘛。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

第二十次約會，葛雷夫終於趁著走過大街時不著痕跡地牽起紐特的手，指尖輕觸、包覆上的粗糙、緊握的溫度，紐特只覺得心臟快跳出喉嚨，但卻不是緊張，連自己都無法形容的喜悅讓胸腔鼓動著雀躍。

 

接著兩人捧著名聞遐邇、華道夫旅館出品的甜點逛中央公園，葛雷夫直接掰開一個紅絲絨杯子蛋糕湊近紐特嘴邊，紐特毫無遲疑咬下後才意會到這是多親密的舉動，但他並不討厭，甚至完全不覺突兀，並且在心底的聲音鼓勵他更進一步做些什麼時，壯著膽子把臉湊向葛雷夫，接著他得到的不只是可可奶油糖霜的甜膩，還有混合著松木檀香的溫熱吐息。

 

紐特輕顫著手探上葛雷夫的圍巾，慢慢揪緊，葛雷夫忘情地撫著朝思暮想、依舊如記憶中一般柔軟的暖薑黃，兩人在橋底下的陰影貼得好近。

 

他暗中對梅林許下的小小願望竟然實現了，紐特甚至不敢相信自己會有這種好運降臨，而且來得如此之快。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

第三十次約會，他們在葛雷夫家共進晚餐，溫暖的爐火映著葛雷夫的側臉輪廓，紐特望著出神，接著一陣熟悉的酸楚升上胸腔、溫熱湧上眼眶。

 

「奇怪.....為什麼.......會覺得難過？」今天明明過得很愉快，為什麼視線竟然開始模糊，紐特只能不停深呼吸，意圖將不知從何而來的奇怪感覺壓抑住。

 

接著一個影子罩住紐特，紐特只覺得無以名狀被觸動的情緒瘋狂哽住自己的喉嚨。

 

葛雷夫十分矛盾糾結，他暗暗希望每次相處可以讓紐特更有機會記得他，但另一方面又怕會增加紐特的負擔或引致無法憶起一切的痛苦絕望。

 

「噓......沒事、沒事......你只是.....太累太辛苦.....回去睡一覺就好.....」哀傷愀然凝聚葛雷夫眼底，已經分不清那個太辛苦是說來安撫紐特還是自己，畢竟面對每日帶著迷霧般的空白承接自己滿溢卻無法言明的情感，同時還要因害怕傷害對方小心拿捏分寸，葛雷夫不知道自己如此類似薛西弗斯般的徒勞還能持續多久，但他卻又無法乾脆俐落地放手讓自己眷戀的人離開，因為那如同將他一部分靈魂切割，再無完整的可能。

 

緩慢靠近，猶豫之下還是把紐特收入自己的懷抱，哄著輕拍他的背。任由紐特隱忍哽咽的喘氣聲刺得自己胸口發痛。

 

「我今晚可以.......留在這裡嗎？」葛雷夫穩定的心跳不停地敲擊自己隱隱作痛著、被整片帶刺藤蔓屏蔽的記憶門扉，這明明是他們第一次擁抱不是嗎？為什麼自己會有這種情境已重複無數次的錯覺？是在夢裡嗎？但為何又如此蝕心刻骨仿若親身經歷？

 

「…….當然。」想留多久都行，最好是永遠。捧起紐特因被迷濛記憶圍困而略帶恍惚的臉，尋到兩片微溫的唇瓣吻上，他好希望自己的時間靜止在此刻，這樣是否就能用眷戀將彼此緊緊鑲嵌而不再分離？

 

但他不知道老天會給他多少時間？而在那之前西瑟斯又願意給他多少時間？

 

等紐特在他懷中睡去，葛雷夫才依依不捨將他送回住所。並在西瑟斯欲言又止的注視下離開。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

蒂娜才穿越安全部樓層走廊，緊繃的氣息便隨著幾位滿溢驚慌退出部長辦公室的巫師撲面而來，羊皮紙頁飛散的劈啪聲與逼近咆哮的斥責同時從門內轟出：

 

「左一句毫無前例可查、右一句再回去研究，研究這麼久還是束手無策，魔國會到底要魔法傷害研究部一堆學者專家何用！！！」

 

葛雷夫因為自幼浸潤的家族教育與菁英學養，若是動怒，總能直接透過不語而威的威嚇眼神讓人連大氣都不敢吭，混亂與失控從不會是標籤他的詞彙，因此要在職場上聽到這類怒吼的機率更是寥寥可數。但蒂娜現在完全明白，葛雷夫這些日子竭力掩蓋但還是忍不住洩漏的焦躁從何而來。深呼吸幾次、握拳壯起膽，蒂娜在葛雷夫大開的辦公室門前站定，準備直面可能再次爆發的盛怒。

 

但她看到的卻是一個遭受打擊後心亂如麻的身影。

辦公室中資料散落滿桌滿地，陷在扶手椅中的葛雷夫正按著太陽穴，表情混雜著憤怒，更多是絕望。連蒂娜站在門前都完全沒察覺，只是喃喃自語著：

 

「那些傢伙說翻遍咒術典籍與案例，所看到的資訊都無法醫治阿緹米斯.....」

「所以......真的如西瑟斯所說，一切都是徒勞無功.......混合咒術對阿緹米斯造成的傷害真的無解？阿緹米斯註定......不會再記起過去.....那波西瓦．葛雷夫對他而言，到底算什麼呢？」

 

蒂娜一陣心酸，忍不住大跨步走入辦公室放聲吼了出來：

 

「不是的！並不是這樣的！就算紐特真的記不起來好了，他.....對部長的感情也絕對不是一片空白！」

 

「.......妳應該敲門。而且我應該有說過誰都不見吧。」連頭都不抬地拋出逐客令。

 

「抱歉！擅自闖進部長辦公室是我不對！」

「但有些話務必請先聽我說完再罵我！部長回來後應該有看過關於紐約那場『遺忘之雨』的報告吧？雅各淋過那場雨後把什麼都忘了，但他再見到奎妮時還是為了她而心動，這難道不能證明什麼嗎？這難道不能說明真正深刻的感情，不會真的毫無痕跡嗎？奎妮...奎妮她昨天很高興地跟我說，最近幾天見到紐特時他的心中充滿的都是愉悅，比一個多月前他剛回來時好太多！奎妮還告訴我，本來紐特的心像空白的畫布，現在已經暈染上很多很美的、五顏六色的淡彩，這進展連她都覺得不可思議......更重要的是，那些染上淡彩的心思是什麼呢？是部長！他心裡所想的事幾乎都有部長的影子，這是千真萬確的！」

 

葛雷夫這才慢慢抬頭正對蒂娜的視線。

 

「還不明白嗎？他心裡有你，從頭到尾一直都有你啊！！！」

「所以，請不要放棄好嗎？部長你不該是一個人、紐特也不該是一個人.....你們都值得也應該跟所愛的人在一起啊！！！」

 

「......妳是希望整個安全部都知道這件事嗎？」葛雷夫嘆口氣，視線對著蒂娜背後大開的門，幾個如驚弓之鳥的巫師在悄悄探頭後，又各自裝作什麼都不知道的模樣躲回辦公室。

 

「反、反正、部長不可以放棄！絕對不可以！就算我多管閒事好了，我就是看不下去你們這樣.....」

 

「誰說我要放棄阿緹米斯？」

 

「可是部長剛剛不是心灰意冷在自言自語說.......？」蒂娜瞪大眼。

 

「什麼時候魔國會有規定主管不能在自己的辦公室發牢騷了？」挑眉。

 

「呃.....」

 

「看在妳一片正直誠懇的份上，妳擅進辦公室的事我就不追究。回去工作吧，我記得妳還有兩份進度報告要交不是？」

 

「…….是，那我回座位了.....」邊鞠躬、摸摸鼻子轉頭想趕快離開。

 

「.......謝謝妳。」這三個字讓蒂娜猛然煞住腳步，回頭接收到的，是葛雷夫雖皺著眉但全然已從緊繃放鬆柔和下來的面容。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

第五十次約會後，紐特在葛雷夫道晚安時抓住欲離去的他，

 

「今晚.....可以留下來嗎？」

 

葛雷夫五味雜陳的跟他進了客房，接著紐特試探性地靠近，笨拙地貼上他的唇、帶著慌亂的雙手意圖卸下葛雷夫的大衣、午夜藍圍巾。

 

按住紐特的手，葛雷夫深吸口氣：「.......先聽我說個故事好不好？」

 

「世上有種特殊的詛咒，被施下這種詛咒的人只會留存到某天之前的記憶，在他的認知裡，日子不會再前進，只會不斷重複那一天。有天帶著這個詛咒的人終於遇到並愛上了另一個人，他們很快樂，但隔天再遇到另一個人時，他卻已不記得他們相戀的事實。」

「這個人在面對人群時不太自在，因為他總覺得自己格格不入、不認為自己值得坦然接受別人的情感，但另一個人知道他擁有最真實不矯飾的心靈，那比什麼都珍貴，而他被此深深吸引。」

「另一個人其實很害怕，他不知道會不會過於急躁而傷害這個人，也不敢挑起這個人的痛苦.....但他其實也不知道該怎麼辦，只能不放棄、每天都去找這個人，用各種方式讓他重新愛上他....」

 

輕撫過紐特的後頸，凝視著那對灰綠中的情緒從疑惑不解逐漸轉為恍然大悟。

 

「......故事中那個被詛咒的人，是我對不對？」

 

葛雷夫沒有回答，深褐中湧動的濃重哀傷卻早洩漏了答案，紐特滿懷歉然地伸手想撫平葛雷夫緊皺的眉間：

 

「那麼，另一個人應該還不知道一件事........」

「他其實不用如此害怕。因為這個被詛咒的人，很早就把自己的心栓在他身上，就算另一個人想反悔也沒辦法阻止吧。」

「……..對不........」話音未落，微熱的松木與檀香直接奪去紐特的呼吸，急促且沈重。

 

「你的每分每秒都寶貴到不該浪費在道歉上，這是我這段時間學到的事。」邊啃咬紐特的唇邊喃喃著這句已經重複過不知多少次的告白。

 

「.....你的難道就不寶貴嗎？用在這樣的我....唔....嗯...」問句被終止在熟悉無比的撩撥引致出的連續低吟中。

 

「因為是你，所以永遠.....不是浪費。」只想懷中的人印滿自己的註記，邊讓紐特的腿跨上肩頭，身體則是早已習慣似的回應著他的索求，濕熱的後穴輕易容納下葛雷夫的炙熱、挺起的下身很快就找到正確迎合的節奏。狂野交纏的炙熱軀體與兩人瀕臨高潮的呻吟交織成將璇旎揉碎其中的夢境。

 

他會在他腦中原本屬於自己的那片園地重新以溫柔播下記憶、以戀慕澆灌，日復一日。葛雷夫逐漸明瞭那並非荒蕪不毛之境，記憶僅是沈睡冬眠，只是需要他的重複喚醒。

 

「波西.........」

 

「我在......一直都在。」

 

帶著高潮未退的輕喘，紐特伸出雙手刻畫著葛雷夫的五官、呼吸有這個人存在的空氣，雖然腦中只能輪迴著每日的空白，但身體的反應卻無比鮮明；最後努力撐著迷濛的灰綠、想把對葛雷夫的依戀不捨刻進記憶。他有自己曾這樣試過無數次的感覺，而成功的希望似乎永遠如此渺茫。

 

葛雷夫努力在嘴角拉出個弧度，他希望自己的愛人在每晚閉眼前總能留下美好。

 

「晚安，阿緹米斯，祝你......有個好夢。」

 

.........就算，你今晚的夢裡沒有我也沒關係，因為還有明天在等我們。

 

將唇輕點過薑黃眼睫，睫下凝著那抹濕潤，遇到每個早晨便隨著記憶一同蒸發。

 

明天又會是全新的一天，雖然空白但卻充滿各種可能性的一天。

 

 

數著懷中的輕淺呼吸，他發覺，這段時間以來紐特越來越容易接納、陷入自己的溫柔，但也越來越常浮現出悵然若失的神情。

 

在流動的時間長河，他的作為像是不甘願順流而下的行船者，寧願將自己緊緊綁在佇立河心的礁石上，為礁石掬起所有流逝而過的殘思片想，即便被無盡波流拍打皆不為所動。

 

他是不是終究該放手？不該再試圖因喚醒紐特而讓他痛苦，忘就忘了，他能快樂就好，就算只有自己記得也好。

 

是不是應該如此呢？

葛雷夫無法想像那一天的到來，也捨不得。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

今日連續幾場會議讓葛雷夫連休息時間都付之闕如，好不容易審閱完最後幾份公文，葛雷夫才把圍巾整好的下一刻便出現在西瑟斯與紐特暫住的旅館房門口，舉起的手還沒敲下，門便緩緩滑開，探出的是西瑟斯帶點陰鬱的臉色。

 

「知道現在幾點嗎？」

「你來晚了，阿緹米斯已經睡了。」

 

望著自己老戰友顯而易見的失落神情，加上這段日子勞心苦惱加重的滄桑感，西瑟斯都要懷疑葛雷夫是不是偷偷多長了他好幾歲。

 

「那麼....我...明天再來。」

 

「慢著，誰准你離開了？」

「你沒來，阿緹米斯今天心神不寧到連他的孩子們都看不下去，一整個鬧騰到連飼料都不肯吃，阿緹米斯哄他們哄到自己差點沒累死。你，去給那幾個頑皮鬼露個臉才准回去，不然他們保證會跟我沒完沒了、讓我沒辦法睡覺。箱子在阿緹米斯床邊，我先去睡了，你自便.....」

 

西瑟斯還沒說完，葛雷夫就消影無蹤。

 

「...........嘖！這傢伙面對我時真的很沒耐性耶....」

 

昏黃的床頭燈光映照散落額前的暖色髮絲，在薑黃眼睫上打下陰影，隨著似有若無的平穩呼吸，紐特胸口靜靜起伏著，皮奇無精打采窩在枕上，道高、玻璃獸則在房中百無聊賴地晃來晃去，但當他們一看到現影的黑大衣身姿，馬上興奮起來 — 皮奇晃著頭頂的翠綠手舞足蹈、道高眼中散放著似乎在微笑的光芒、玻璃獸則是開心地一直繞圈圈。

 

「聽說你們今天很調皮？你們媽咪已經夠辛苦了，不可以這樣。」

「爹地來了，你們乖，去休息了好不好？」

 

玻璃獸哼哼唧唧的爬過來撓著葛雷夫的衣角，接著在腹袋中掏了又掏，不久後拎出一條鑲著閃動灰綠光芒礦石的鍊墜。是他們剛開始在一起時，葛雷夫親手幫紐特戴上的。

 

「你這小壞蛋，又拿什麼去把媽咪的東西騙到自己手上了？嗯？」

 

玻璃獸目不轉睛盯著葛雷夫，捧起鍊墜往葛雷夫的方向遞，一副要把鍊墜交到對方手中的模樣。葛雷夫一伸手，玻璃獸就縮回來，尖尖的嘴一直往葛雷夫的領子嘟著。

 

「你要交換？」

 

玻璃獸睜大眼睛，裡面滿溢著期待。

 

「好吧，這是第十個，你可以湊五對了。」

 

一手交領針，一爪交鍊墜，奇妙非常的情景，但已經上演過無數次，只是每次交換的標的物略有不同。

 

道高接著拉住大衣把葛雷夫帶到床邊，皮奇則是小心翼翼勾著棉質枕巾，靠近紐特，用他的小枝椏撓抓著把他的睡衣領翻開一點點。

 

「要我幫他戴上？」

「你們花這麼大功夫『偷』媽咪身上的項鍊就是為了讓我再幫他戴上？」葛雷夫對孩子們的異想天開哭笑不得。

 

解開鍊墜扣環，葛雷夫俯下身，很輕很輕地將其物歸原主，鍊墜現在又靜悄悄躺回雀斑滿布的鎖骨之上。留戀著紐特頸項溫度的手指緩緩上移、劃過顴骨、拂開散亂的瀏海，將唇貼上紐特微蹙的眉間。

 

「應該是跟我在一起太久....連皺眉都被你給學走了.....」

 

萬般留戀地起身，才發現自己的圍巾邊角已被攢在對方手中，像嬰兒終於覓得自己安全感的歸屬象徵，紐特舒展眉心，在夢裡淺淺笑了。

 

隨著紐特微揚的嘴角，可以透視夢境的道高點點頭，牽起玻璃獸心滿意足地回箱子去睡個好覺。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

讓兩堆批閱過的公文自動排列好、加上嘆第二十一次氣後，抬起頭就看到異常嚴肅的西瑟斯，臉上不由得浮出苦笑。

 

「…….你給我的期限終於到了嗎？」

「我不知道你也會來臨行告別這招，不告而別不才是你的風格嗎。」

 

葛雷夫第一次看到如此百感交集的表情出現在西瑟斯臉上。

 

「阿緹米斯.....怎麼了？」盡量壓抑著心裡的波濤洶湧，順著西瑟斯若有所思的視線小心詢問。

 

西瑟斯的焦距穿越過他在辦公室中逡巡，用自言自語的音量說著：

 

「今天我發現，他照顧孩子們時竟然在哼歌......」

 

「？」

 

「...........雖然只是曲調，但是.....是伊法魔尼的校歌沒錯。」

 

葛雷夫愣住。

 

「能讓一位霍格華茲不經意哼出的曲調變成伊法魔尼校歌.....我不用思考都知道這段時間以來是誰會唱這首歌給他聽，還讓他印象深刻到如此清晰。」

「自從意外發生後，他從沒有這麼快樂過，就算懷抱著有缺漏的記憶，他依然打從心底感受到愉悅。而那源頭來自於你。」

「這證明你已經把自己刻在他的生命裡而不是記憶裡，你贏了。」

 

「無所謂輸贏，阿緹米斯對我而言，從來不是該被拿來賭輸贏的籌碼.....那甚至對他是一種侮辱.....」

 

「停，你這傢伙還是這麼不坦率，直接說句我很高興是會讓你進阿茲卡班嗎.....算了沒差，反正你該坦率的對象從來也不是我。」

「我家阿緹米斯就......交給你了。不准讓他傷心難過，否則你不只準備接我的咆哮信，我還會隨時出現跟你決鬥，然後把他帶回家！你知道我不喜歡輸，也不會拿阿緹米斯的幸福跟你開玩笑！！！」

 

「……..橫越大西洋繞了這麼大彎就為了測試我，不坦率的人，其實是你才對。」

 

「哼！彼此彼此！」

 

旋身、跨步，在西瑟斯的長袍消失在部長辦公室掩上的門後同時，葛雷夫原本緊繃的肩膀一鬆，靠上扶手椅，終於綻放出如釋重負的笑。

 

現在他有很多很多時間可以思索該怎麼跟他的奇獸飼育家「第一次約會」了。

 

邊步出魔國會大樓的西瑟斯則是忖度著自己何時該收拾行囊回英國。即便他不想承認，但紐特早就不再是記憶裡那個含淚躲在身後、需要被保護的羞澀孩子，他早悄悄有了想守護的記憶與愛情，而且就這樣不偏不倚地將心牢牢拴在自己的嚴肅老戰友身上。這兩人真是莫名固執到讓自己甘拜下風，也不知這死心眼到底是來自葛雷夫家族還是斯卡曼德家族的傳統。

 

熙來攘往的人群遮不住對街的孔雀藍，西瑟斯換上微笑對他揮手，示意自己馬上就過去。也是時候斯卡曼德兄弟該找個地方好好來場久違的人生規劃對談了。

 

不知這時候提到幫他辦婚禮，會不會把他的寶貝阿緹米斯嚇傻呢？

 

 

 ================

 

  

暖熱的陽光將睡意驅趕，紐特動了動痠疼的身體，散亂額前的黑髮與晶亮的深褐是闖進模糊視野的第一道風景。

 

灰綠倏地睜大，幾乎是整個人從床上彈起，要不是葛雷夫伸手緊緊撈住，下一秒未著吋縷的紐特可能會直接因驚嚇過度消影到不知哪去。

 

「你.....我.....」紐特瞬間臉紅的像整鍋滾沸的蕃茄湯。

 

單手箍住紐特的腰不放，空著的手往上一揚，一陣煙霧浮現在紐特面前。

 

幾抹影像在煙霧中慢慢清晰 — 葛雷夫與紐特手牽手走進科沃斯基麵包店的模樣、兩人在安全部舞會上共舞的模樣、兩人在奇獸復育地被孩子們圍繞的模樣....

 

葛雷夫會在晚歸時走進書房，把自己的大衣輕輕披上紐特肩頭，得到紐特一個含糊撒嬌的吻。

葛雷夫會直接殺進皮箱把忘記時間的紐特拎出來，催他吃飯、洗澡、陪他睡覺。

葛雷夫會在飄雪的大街上幫紐特圍上圍巾，把他快凍紅的手握進自己的口袋。

 

影像最後總會結束在一個小巧的禮堂：玻璃花窗將穿透的暖陽凝煉上愉悅的斑斕，蒂娜、奎妮、雅各從刻滿歲月斑駁的木製長椅上起身，紐特挽著西瑟斯步上灑滿玫瑰花瓣的紅毯，一身精巧金線點綴飾邊的純白燕尾服，隨著前進的腳步被輕灑上點點細碎的七彩光影，身著銀線繡飾、俐落剪裁燕尾服的葛雷夫在盡頭佇立，目不轉睛望著此生摯愛慢慢走進。

 

站在主婚嘉賓席的皮奎里像完全摸透兩人心思般，省略開場直接跳到誓詞部分，邊在心中暗自嘀咕她可從不知道自己老同學的視線也能如此柔軟陶然。

 

紐特看到影像中沉浸在無邊幸福的自己，接著一只戒指套上無名指，跟現在手上那只一模一樣。

 

「在梅林的見證下，你將成為我終生的朋友、伴侶、惟一至愛。我許下與你共度的承諾，無論是順境逆境、富裕貧窮、健康疾病、快樂憂愁，長此以往，你的未來將是我今生能承接最榮耀的責任，我將毫無保留地愛你、以你為榮、尊敬你、疼惜你，直到永遠。」

 

煙霧緩緩晃動帶著影像換場，兩人來到上方浮滿燭光的舞池，周圍的巫師紛紛高舉魔杖，在他們開場行禮後為兩人撒下象徵祝福的繁星點點。在舞動光點的包圍簇擁中，葛雷夫執起紐特的手，一放一收，把那個就算練過很多次舞步、在大庭廣眾下依然略帶羞澀的肢體收進懷裡，在紐特紅透的耳邊重複著剛剛的誓言，一遍又一遍。

 

「.........直到永遠。」影像消失，面前的人所唸的誓詞依然在耳邊留存，與煙霧中的殘影重疊著。

 

紐特只覺得眼睛很痠很熱，面前原本生疏的人一眨眼已變得無比熟悉。

 

 

「早安。」

 

「……...早。」深呼吸，終於找回自己正常的聲線。

 

「你今天反應比昨天激動......這意味著我昨晚讓你的身體記憶足夠深刻。」葛雷夫拉過紐特的手背蓋上親吻，順道附贈一個挑眉壞笑。

 

「…….每天都這樣，你不累啊......」

「………..謝謝你.....幫我收著我的記憶....」紐特彎身鑽回葛雷夫懷裡，把溫熱的眼角埋藏回他的頸窩，鼻尖輕點過他的鎖骨。

 

葛雷夫用下巴摩挲著亂糟糟的薑黃，把懷抱收得更緊些。

 

「我收著你的記憶，你收著我的心，這很公平。」

「你，紐特．斯卡曼德，是我波西瓦・葛雷夫的伴侶。你讓我真正了解，從自我中心解放，生活重心圍著一個人會是什麼樣的感覺。」

「魔國會安全部長、北美最強正氣師、古老家族菁英後裔，拿掉那些顯赫頭銜，我還能是什麼？什麼都不會剩下，沒有人會記得波西瓦．葛雷夫這個人，只會記得那些榮耀或不光彩，拿來當茶餘飯後嚼舌根的話題。」

 

但你會用靈魂的刻痕為我記憶，記得我這個人，記得我真實的樣子。

而我每一天都會為你重新復刻下從相識開始的點滴，將我們的每個「第一天」疊加串連，變成永遠。

 


End file.
